


Kink Icarus

by TheGalaxianPersona



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: F/M, It's a challenge I done for myself, Less than 1000 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 09:58:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17785268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGalaxianPersona/pseuds/TheGalaxianPersona
Summary: Based on the very... explanatory first frame of the comic from Karbuitt ( https://twitter.com/Karbuitt/status/1096094261379059714 ) I decided to take a challenge to make a fic less than 1000 words within a range of an hour.I got excess minutes since it was certainly a feat that not even I can do without practice.Valentines is in the air. Love is what we care. And the kink is just about to come out of his hair.She made him spinning like his N-Air ... I wanted it to rhyme.[Let's just imply that their forms can change and our perception can be different. Pit and Viridi are formed to look like mature young adults so don't go crucifying me please.]





	Kink Icarus

**Author's Note:**

> https://twitter.com/Karbuitt/status/1096094261379059714
> 
> Check this comic out by Karbuitt to know what Pit and Viridi are wearing.
> 
> Happy day of hearts, people. Hopefully you can eat some hearts today. Come back and tell me how do they taste like.

Valentines is one of the very exclusive days where the entire Smash roster would show their affection to their fellow significant other, platonic, romantic, or otherwise.

Though there are some members of the roster who decided to go solo and spend their entire day in their own room (not that they did not want to be with their dates, no. It's just that they have no particular parter no be with at that day.), most of the roster would have their own romantic atmosphere at different parts of the mansion, or even go outside the mansion to their dates.

For instance, you could expect Robin and Lucina together at the library with romancing and writing poetry in mind.

For Roy, he had to go to the Spirit Support Suburbs to visit Lilina for a "romantic" endeavor and dinner so to speak. Roy does miss the food back at his own realm.

Pit also went with Roy to the suburbs, but not for the delicious dinner Lilina would cook up.

He came there for a goddess who is actually kind and fun to be with, even if she was short tempered and hard to get at first. The goddess of nature, Viridi, looked outside the window to see her angel boy come closer to the front door. She smiled and squealed softly, but she  regained her composure with deep breaths as she approached the front door, anticipating the usual knocks of the first flute notes of his theme.

The knocks came in, and it felt oh so different today. The knocks of cupid's drum... darn thee. Maybe it's the roses? Maybe it's the season? By tartarus, even if it were to be fall or winter, Pit makes her feel and act different. Oh thank goodness. She remembered that he even managed to piece together a confession so cute and dumb, she smacked him dead on the head for making her flustered, and she could have not gone any more flustered and mad and emotional about Pit's irrevocable timing two years ago during the christmas party at the Smash Mansion.

"Viridi? Are you there?" Pit called out for his fellow rosebud.

Viridi shook off the thoughts of her head and finally composed herself as she opened the front door.

~~~

Hours passed ever since Pit arrived. After eating a very delicate made salad with fruits at the side, and thankfully seeing Pit enjoying the salad (that Viridi sprinkled some beef flavoring that most instant noodles use), she brought him provocatively into her bedroom with Pit wearing a blindfold. Pit gulped, “Viridi… You got something for me to see, don’t you…?”

Viridi giggled in such a matter that the sound of it made Pit’s… light arrow stiffen in his uniform, “Oh, it’s nothing, Pit… Just something that you and I can get to wear for the parade tomorrow…”

Pit sweat bullets.  _ Is she inciting that we should… go explicit on the parade? _

Her hands were at the knot of the blindfold, and she removed it to unobscure his vision.

Clad in black and lacy lingerie, Viridi was in front of him and posed for a Pin up, “Whatcha think, Pit? Do I look better than Aphrodite?”

Pit’s heartbeat answered more words than his mouth could ever muster. He nodded as his mouth was agape, providing a mean to breathe and show awe at the way the lingerie hugged the curves and the lacy material showing the indecent places teasingly.

He managed to stutter an answer, “Yeah… You are. By the light, Viridi… You’re going to wear that?” His shock and awe added a question in between the praise of beauty for his divine lover.

“Yeah... “ She sat down on his laps. “The parade allows all forms of love, dear… Even surely you enjoyed playing king over me…”

Pit chuckled, “Can’t say I haven’t.” His hands instinctively moved to hold her waist. He looked at her eyes and asked, “How about mine? What do I wear?”

Smiling, Viridi chuckled as she grabbed a paper bag from the floor, “Well check what’s in here.”

Pit looked in but he looked confused on what he saw, “Nothing…”

“Exactly!”

“Then… I’m just gonna be fully naked through the entire parade?”

Viridi hummed at the process of thinking, “Well you can wear the collar you wear on one of our sessions.”

“I’m sure there’s more than that-”

“You'll wear a brief spandex that will cover your delightful area down there. Sound good?”

After exhaling through his nose and knowing how tight the briefs can be, he nodded, “Yeah. Sounds good.”

**Author's Note:**

> https://twitter.com/ConduitGalaxy  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/the-galaxian-persona
> 
> Come chat with me for sometime! Leave a comment, kudos, whatever it is your heart desires.


End file.
